


Cон

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru</p>
<p>В жопу обоснуй.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru
> 
> В жопу обоснуй.

Стоило признать: Торин Дубощит выглядел внушительно даже без царственным жестом скинутого с плеч мехового дорожного плаща. Говоря начистоту, он выглядел внушительно даже без портков. Потому как там, внизу… между крепких волосатых ног... внушало прямо-таки по-королевски.

Он сглотнул, торопливо поднял взгляд и вздрогнул, увидев на лице гнома довольный сытый оскал хищника, собирающегося с добычей сначала немножко поиграть.

— Странные вы, Верзилы, — беззлобно усмехнулся Король-под-Горой.

От навалившегося сверху тела было горячо. Могучие, переплетенные жилами руки упирались в простыни подле его плеч, не давая ни дернуться, ни пошевелиться. Кончики густых с проседью волос касались груди легкими, дразнящими прикосновениями. «Пожалуй, Торин мог соблазнить любого, даже не особо стараясь», — мелькнуло в голове. И от этой мысли сердце зачастило в груди, а между раздвинутыми уверенными сильными руками коленей начало тянуть, наливаясь тяжестью...

— П-почему странные? — спросил он, глядя в озорные синие глаза.

Король склонил голову — прохладная металлическая заколка на конце косицы легла прямо на сосок.

— Шумные очень. Таких, чтобы сильно рукастые были, средь вас немного, а торгуетесь хуже эльфов, — по его лицу скользнула и исчезла мимолетная тень. — А уж женщины…

Торин вздохнул, покачав головой.

— Эээ… а-а-а... А что женщины?

Гном усмехнулся в ровно остриженную бороду, склонился ниже, прижимая крепко стоящим членом к бедру его собственный — у Торина, как и у него самого, лежало налево.

— Некрасивые без бород.

Он нахмурился, озадаченный, на миг забыв даже про жар прижимавшегося к нему тела. Впрочем, Торин тут же напомнил о себе, подавшись вперед и коснувшись его щеки своей. Волоски гномьей бороды прошелестели по его собственной, и король шепнул в самое ухо, обжигая мочку дыханием:

— И возраст у вас, Верзил, не разберешь, пока не спросишь…

— Мне с-с-сорок… — Он осмелился коснуться рукой крепкого, поджарого бока, но гном тут же накрыл его руку своей, завел за голову и крепко прижал к подушке, переплетя их пальцы. Твердая ладонь была чуть меньше его собственной, но пальцы были толще, а хватка крепче, такая, что не вырваться. Торин приподнялся, вздернул густую бровь и пророкотал, подпустив в голос удивления:

— Сорок? Да ты, никак, доросток…

— И вовсе не дорост…мммфф, — властные, горячие губы не дали договорить. Напористый язык скользнул внутрь, заставляя шире открываться навстречу, подставляться, подчиняться жадному, не терпящему ни малейшего неповиновения рту. Зубы сомкнулись на его нижней губе: сначала сладко, потом больно, и он застонал, зажмурившись, сдаваясь, распластывая сжатые королевской дланью пальцы…

— Да знаю, что не доросток, — отпустив сладко саднящую губу, пророкотал Торин ему на ухо и облизал ушную раковину одним долгим, плавным движением горячего языка. Тяжелые яйца гномьего короля елозили вверх-вниз по его собственному члену, — Посчитал…

— К-как? — собственный голос казался хриплым и задыхающимся...

— Слушай, — король навис над ним, почти касаясь носом его собственного. Густая пелена его волос шатром рассыпалась по подушке, — мы тут будем лясы точить или я тебя уже выебу?

Он открыл рот, задохнувшись от сладкого ощущения упершегося в зад крепкого, толстого члена... И подскочил на кровати своего гостиничного номера в Веллингтоне.

Табло электронных часов у кровати показывало три сорок ночи. Шестнадцатое мая, двенадцатый год. Завтра… Технически уже сегодня была среда. Через два часа нужно было вставать на съемки.

Ричард испустил долгий, рваный вздох, взъерошил волосы, поскреб бороду и вздрогнул, припоминая, как гномий король терся о его заросшую щеку своей. Между ног было влажно и липко… Вот надо же…

Он стянул через голову старую футболку, давно используемую в качестве пижамы, вытерся, перевернул одеяло мокрым пятном вверх и рухнул обратно на подушки. Надо завязывать перечитывать на ночь собственные заметки о Торине.

Вот только стоит ли?..


End file.
